RAWEFC4
...*everybody gets out of airplane car with funky hair* Maggie: SEE!!! What did i tell ya!?! Kathleyn: OMG!! THIS IS HUGE!!! Phineas: We could put months of material in this!! :D All: WOO HOO!!!!! HiBy: You know, I'm starting to wonder how many people are gonna make spin-offs of my original RAWEFC. Bill: Yeah, that is kinda wierd. Dill's plane goes in through the roof Phineas: AAAAAAHHHHH!!! That thing is just too big! Dill: I don't care. Anyways, welcome to RAWEFC4, everybody! Team Doof: Wow.. I leave for a couple of hours and I miss a TON... I wounder what number RAWEFC it will be when I come back monday... Baljeet: I am guessing 6 CCC: Anyways, ah hem. Welcome to RAWEFC4! For your safety, please keep your party together as you walk through the turnstyles. Keep your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the seat. Oh and please watch your children carefully if under age 7. There's also a policy for no smoking, food, drinks, and flash photography. We are not responsible for any lost items. Thank you for your cooperation and have a pleasent time at the happiest place on Earth. Bienvenido a RAWEFC4! Para su seguridad, por favor, tenga su fiesta juntos como usted camina a través de la turnstyles. Mantenga las manos, brazos, pies y piernas en el interior del asiento. Ah y por favor, ver a sus niños si es menor de 7 años de edad. También hay una política de no fumar, la alimentación, bebidas, y la fotografía con flash. No nos hacemos responsables de cualquier artículo perdido. Gracias por su cooperación y pasar un rato agradable en el lugar más feliz en la Tierra. Bienvenue à RAWEFC4! Pour votre sécurité, s'il vous plaît garder votre fête ensemble en vous promenant dans les tourniquets. Gardez vos mains, bras, pieds, jambes et l'intérieur du siège. Oh et s'il vous plaît regardez vos enfants avec soin si moins de 7 ans. Il ya aussi une politique de ne pas fumer, alimentation, boissons, et la photographie au flash. Nous ne sommes pas responsables des objets perdus. Je vous remercie de votre collaboration et avoir un temps agréable à l'endroit le plus heureux sur Terre. Dill: You forgot something... Selamat datang di RAWEFC4! Untuk keselamatan anda, harap menjaga rombongan anda saat melewati pintu putar. Pastikan tangan dan kaki anda berada didalam tempat duduk. Dan tolong perhatikan anak anda yang berumur tujuh tahun kebawah. Peraturan tentang rokok, makanan, minuman dan pengambilan foto juga berlaku. Kami tidak bertanggungjawab atas kehilangan benda pribadi anda. Termikasih untuk perhatian anda dan selamat menikmati waktu anda di tempat paling menyenangkan di Bumi! Phineas: You're speaking that with no accent. CCC: Google thinks it's this. Welcome to the RAWEFC4! For your safety, please keep your entourage as it passes through the revolving doors. Make sure your hands and feet inside the seat. And please note that your child was seven years down. Rules regarding cigarettes, food, drinks and photos are also accepted. We are not responsible for the loss of your personal items. Termikasih for your attention and enjoy your time in the most exciting place on Earth! Hyper:O.O Okayyyyyyy....... CCC: Oh and thank you HiBy. You've created an amazing and popular series. We (or atleast I) hope it becomes more successful. Hyper:Agreed! RAWEFC IS AWESOME! WHOOOO! XD Phineas:Double agreed. Nice job,HiBy! Cella The Fenna Fan: I don't care if I made another one! My characters don't get a chance to shine!!! Plus it was getting too crowded!!! Phineas:Again Kathleyn why do you look a lot like Isabella? Kethleyn: If I told you it could alter the universe so i'd like to keep it secret dad- PHINEAS Phineas: What? Kathleyn: I SAID PHINEAS AND THERE SHOULD BE NO MORE QUESTIONS! Phineas: But- Maggie: SHE SAID NO MORE QUESTIONS!!! Ferb: Can I tell Isabella? I heard what you said first Kathleyn: Crap. Fine! Ferb: *Whispers how she said dad to phineas* Isabella: *is dazed* IT'S TRUE! Phineas: what? Ferb: *trys to whisper same*- Maggie: uncle- FERB! Cella The Fenna Fan: THIS IS SO FUN TO WATCH!!!!! Ferb: Quiet you! Cella The Fenna Fan: NO! ...*Ferb grabs Cella's leg and plus her on the ground* Cella The Fenna Fan: UNCLE!! UNCLE!! HELP!! Isabella: No. ...*Ferb pulls Cella of the screen* Cella the Fenna fan: *from off screen* I'LL BE BACK YA KNOW! Daniella: Hmm... She reminds me of someone... Ferb: Okay lets continue. Isabella: Finally. Kathleyn: So Isabella! What was your first clue *wink *wink* Isabella: OH! Your hair. And your head shape. Kathlen: Are you making fun of my head!?! Isabella: No! I have the same head shape! Then i would be dissing myself! Jet: Glad I'm not your father... Speedsis: What?!? Jet: What? Speedsis: Nevermind. I'm goint ot unwind. Jet: Really? That'll be strange. =p HiBy: Thanks, guys. Bill: Yeah, thanks! HiBy: Hey, I made it, not you! Bill: Yes, but I had the first line in the first RAWEFC. CCC: A quote from Walter Elias Disney that'll always be true and what everyone has that have joined this fanon. "Every child is blessed with a vivid imagination." - Walter Elias Disney Team Doof: {Sniff} That was beautiful... {Alice comes back in the elevator} Alice: Hey guys! Im back! Carl: YES!!! ... I mean uh... Welcome back! CCC: And now it's time to make Ramen! Jet: First you need water, raw ramen noodles, some ramen broth of your choice, s- Speedsis: Oh what do you know! CCC and Jet: SHUT THE FIRETRUCK UP!!!! Speedsis: .....F- Random Girl: FABULOUS! Speedsis: (her head Well kiss my-) Random Girl: (her head too Ashton!) Speedsis: (...What the-) Random Girl: (Frank!) Team Doof: What the French Toast?... Mmm french toast... Phinello: When did we get this? Isabella: Ask Dill. Phineas: I'm sure she called me Dad.... Dot: She did, Dad. Phineas: You came too? Beaute: As did I. Phineas: Oh c'mon I'm not EVEN your Dad. -_- Alice: Wow you and Isabella will have a LOT of - Random Girl: Kids! Alice: Hey! Thats what I was going to say! Phineas: I'm not her dad. Dot looks around the place. Dot: This place is so cute. ^_^ Katie: Of course it is. Dill chose it after all. Katie goes over to Dill and kisses him. Team Doof: Awww..... Announcer: ATTENTION USERS. RAWEFC4 will be moved to a vary large vacant room in The Tri-State Are Skyline World Tower. Thank you for your cooporation. RAWEFC4 será trasladado a una habitación vacantes grande en el Tri-State Area Skyline World Tower. Gracias por su cooporation. RAWEFC4 sera déplacé à une grande salle de vacants dans Tri-State Area Skyline Tower mondiale. Merci pour votre Coopération au. CCC: (Goes to the control room to see why.) Why? Announcer: Because this space is going to be used for an indoor/outdoor theme park resort. CCC:.....F Random Girl: FRENCH TOAST! Dill: Oh, not that "My Name Is Danville's Tallest Tower!"-but never beaten Too Tall Tower. It's scheduled fro demolishment! *boards his jet and takes off* RAWEFC4.1 in TTSASWT CCC: Well this is a bland room. :( Speedsis: Yeah it's pretty f- Random Girl: Functional! Jet: Okay??? Candace: Who IS that random girl? Calido: If we were supposed to know, she wouldn't be unnamed. Katie looks at Dill with hearts in her eyes. *TD looks at Albert with hearts in her eyes* Alice: Well I dont like this room {Looks at TD and Katie}.. Its kinda creeping me out... Random Girl: MOON PRISM POWER!!! (Transforms into Sailor Moon) Sailor Moon: I feel that the Negaverse is here. Queen Byrel: (In strange whispers) Give me the Silver Crystal. (5x) CCC: 0_0 Alice: What the h- Team Doof: Happy Meal! Phineas: You're Sailor Moon? O_O Beaute: Oui, oui elle est. (Sailor Moon kills Queen Byrel and Ann and Allen come) Ann and Allen: WE'RE HERE TO SURVIVE AND TO REVIVE THE DOOM TREE! CCC: .....Crazy B- Sailor Moon: BAKERS! Amy: Wow. You're really Sailor Moon? Cool. :) CCC: Ducky Momo's my friend? Candace: No he's not. He's my friend and always WILL be. Candace takes out her Ducky Momo plushie and hugs it. Dot: Ummm....Ok...... Stacy: Ummm.... Katie: Uh-huh..... Katie pokes Dill, then kisses him. CCC: CCs and Cream is a boy Candace. Team Doof: Team Doofenshmirtz is a girl Candace.. but not Candace.. Well kinda...But not realy.. But kinda... Alberts a boy Candace to! {hugs Albert} Candace: Why are you people saying my name? Jeremy: I think they're comparing you to them. Adyson: Hey, where'd Django go? Django: I'm right here. CCC: What I mean is that I'm a boy, not a girl. Announcer: ATTENTION USERS: RAWEFC4.1 will be taken to a hotel zone in this tower, Home Away From Home Resorts (AKA Zone 15). Thank you for your cooporation. RAWEFC4.1 será llevado a un zona hotelera de esta torre, casa lejos de casa Resorts (AKA Zona 15). Gracias por su cooporation. RAWEFC4.1 seront prises à une zone of a l'hôtel dans cette tour, Home Away From Home Resorts (AKA Zone 15). Merci pour votre Coopération au. CCC: Not again. Come on guys... >:| (this has to be a better room) RAWEFC4.2 in TTSASWWT in Zone 15 CCC: Well it's nicer than that blank room. (Sailor Moon turns back to Serena) Jet: Yeah, that other room also looked like a pain in the- Serena: Bakery!!! Speedsis: You maybe a hero, but you're still crazy. (Serena leaves to Tokyo) CCC: Well, this suite does remind me of home (hence the name). Dill's plane randomly flies near the window Veronique: J'ai entendu gens parl français! Qu'ai-je manqué? Isabelle: Seriously, why does she exist? Honey: Why do you exist? Isabella: Good one. Ferb: Where's Katie? Phineas: On Dill's plane. Regurge: Of course. Che: Yeah. Um... A girl who looks like Stacy walks up to the characters. Calianna: Hi. Stacy: You look like me. Regurge: Gasp! Could this be... Calianna: Hello, dad Regurge: YES!!!! Category:Fanon Works Category:RANDOM